Japanese Patent Preliminary Publication No. H11-316399 (referred to as Patent Document 1 listed below) discloses an image shaking correction device that is useful to compensate for image shaking. The correction device detects vibrations of a lens barrel and analyzes the detected vibration to actuate the correcting lens in a plane in parallel with the film so as not to cause image shaking. In order to translate the correcting lens in a desired direction, the correction device employs a holder frame securely holding a correction lens and a drive means to move the holder frame in two directions orthogonal to each other. Synthesizing the two orthogonal directions of motions allows for the correction lens to translate relative to the lens barrel in the desired direction in the plane in parallel with the film.
Additionally, the correction device has an engagement means to anchor the holder frame while the compensation operation for anti-shaking is not necessary. With such an engagement means, a lock ring, which is formed to fit on the holder frame, is actuated by stepping motor to fit the lock ring on the holder frame and lock the holder frame.